


Jolene [Vid]

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [23]
Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: You don't know what he means to me, Jolene.For the Gen Prompt Bingo prompt "vampires."





	Jolene [Vid]

[Jolene [Lost Boys]](https://vimeo.com/247651969) from [Gwen Frankenstein](https://vimeo.com/user33207910) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> I've been saying I wanted to vid something to The Sisters Of Mercy cover of Jolene for years but I wasn't sure what fandom. While fighting with another Lost Boys draft, I realised the answer had been staring me in the face.
> 
> A gift to myself circa 2005.


End file.
